crimson night's
by emo-bunny121
Summary: a girl named jane working in club M one night meeting both valentine brothers will change her life R&R JanxOC


One night in a club in down town London in club M a girl called Jane was working late she was wearing something different to the other girls who served she wore a normal maids dress, she was handing out some drinks when a man bumped into her and she knocked over the drinks "oh i..i.i.i'm s.." Jane was stuttering to her self while she cleaned it all up "you little bitch this is the third time" a pissed drunk man points a gun at Jane's head

Jane's eyes widen, the man pulls on the trigger "OI! No guns in the club scum" a tall man stood behind Jane he had long white hair with a cigarette hanging out his mouth his glasses reflected in the light making them shine. Jane looked up at the man her eyes crimson red shone "LUKE!!! YOU SAVED ME THANKYOU!!" Jane rapt her arms around Luke and hugged him.

Luke smiled at the small girl ruffling her pink hair "What are you doing here this late Jane?" Jane stands back and looks into Luke's eyes "well you see I need more money so I took someone's shift for them but I finish in a minute" Luke looked around "well when you're done go upstairs I want to show you something" Jane nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

When Jane finished her shift she walked up the stairs and looked around for Luke she saw a lounge and sat on it she looks around wondering were Luke was when a shadow came up behind her and grabbed her "AGGGHHHHH!!! GHOST!! GHOST HAS A HOLD OF ME!!!" "Oh for fucks sake shut up little bitch" Jane tilted her head back and staring her in the face was a darker skinned man with a beanie on the beanie had an eye on it, "w..Who are y..you?" the tall man let go of her and jumped in front of her right in her face "the names Jan valentine of the Valentine brothers" "Jan Valentine? Does that mean your brothers to Luke?" "Of course it does and what do you want with big brother Valentine hmm?"

"w..well he told me to meet him up here" Jan looked at Jane confused "this is some fucked up shit my bro asking a kid like you to come up here late at night" Jane sinks in the red leather couch "I..I don't know h..he just told me to meet him up here" "Jan I think that's enough question I just asked her to come up here for a favor" Jane runs up to Luke then turns behind him "Luke that guy is scary" Luke smiles at the scared girl clinging onto his coat "yo bro how old is she like 10?" "uh no Jane here is 18" after that sentence the room fell silent then not soon after Jan's laughter filled the room "what the fuck I mean are you fuckin serious she's like a fuckin little kid but she's 18 that's fucked man"

Jane pocked her head from behind Luke "that's not very nice" Luke turned to Jane "Jane I have something for you in the other room so please stay here with Jan just for a while he's not that bad" Jane nodded and Luke walked into another room Jane looked at Jan as he sat on the on the red leather lounge "I'm just going to get changed" Jan looked at Jane "ok whatever" Jane walked into another room putting her clothes on she felt a bit strange like there was something watching her "CRASH!!" Jane shot up from the noise and ran out screaming in terror as she ran into the room were she left Jan he was sitting there staring at her weirdly then smiled "so you're a D huh" Jane looked at Jan then she noticed something she looked down at her chest to see what he meant after that she knew exactly what he meant she was so scared she forgot her shirt "AGGGHHHHH PERVERT!!!" Jane ran back into the other room and put her shirt on then she walked back into the other room and sat on the lounge a meter away from Jan.

Jane tried to divert her eyes from Jan but she could not help herself all those piercings on him disturbed her actually everything about him disturbed her, few minutes later Luke re- entered the room he held up a little chip Jane cocked her head slightly confused "Jane I have a question would like to become strong and never die?" Jane sat up properly " do you want to know?" "This chip can give eternal life and immense strength for one cost you work for the valentine brothers" Jan slammed his foot on the small table in front of him "and little miss D you have to hang with me for the rest of the night" Jane shuddered at the sentence " I'll be fine" Jane kept her face down to the ground "I understand Jane well its late I must leave good bye Jane, Jan" Luke calmly walked off Jan grinned knowing what to do "well little princess I can help you become a vampire without that chip" Jane looked at Jan her crimson red eyes looking into his golden eyes Jane started laughing "HAHAHAHAHA that's good a vampire, sorry but vampires don't exist Jan" Jan looked at Jane then grinned.

Jane looked at Jan "I think I should get home now nice meeting you Jan" Jan quickly stood up and headed for the stairs, just as Jane touched the second step a gust of wind past her Jane blinked and then felt searing pain in her shoulder Jane slowly looked at her shoulder and it had been cut deep she could see her bone her eyes widened as she looked behind herself to see Luke standing next to Jan with a knife in his hand with Jane's blood dripping off it. Jane's sight started to blur Jane started swaying Jan's laughter filled the room as Jane fell to the ground losing consciousness.

Jan was stood up from the red leather couch and looked at Luke "fuck bro you cut her pretty fuckin deep" Luke walked over to Jane and picked her up " oh dear Jan I seem to have well I will leave her in your care." Jan snapped at Luke "WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I TAKE THE LITTLE BITCH!!" Luke looked at Jan and handed Jane to him "have fun Jan I hope she will be joining us tomorrow" with those last words Luke disappeared in a flash. Jan looked at Jane and licked his lips at her as her blood ran down his navy blue jacket Jan turned with Jane and entered another room wich was dark and only had one bed Jan placed Jane on the bed and licked the blood off his hands Jan looked at janes neck and moved closer opening his mouth his canines showing just toching her skin he pierced his fangs into her soft neck and drank her sweet warm blood Jane started waking up as Jan noticed this he held her down still drinking amounts of blood.

* * *

i hope you liked thankyou for reading


End file.
